The Assassins of Ouran High School
by OneRandomFangirl
Summary: What happens when Class E is sent to Ouran in order to stop mysterious disappearances? As they try to uncover the mystery, Nagisa and Karma get wrapped up in the hilarious drama of the host club, and have some drama of their own. (Karmagisa)


**A/N: Hey humans! OneRandomFangirl here! This story is an Assassination Classroom and an Ouran High School Host Club crossover, also there will be some Karma x Nagisa, because, why not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

"All of them?" questioned Karasuma

"Yes, after the last attempt, I want my school to be well protected without causing alarm."

Karasuma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, will you do it?"

Karasuma sighed, "I'll ask them. It's their choice."

The man gave a faint nod.

"Goodbye, Mr. Suou." With that, Karasuma got up and walk out the door.

* * *

My name is Nagisa Shiota and I am now a student at Ouran High School. First a yellow octopus and now this. But I wouldn't want it any other way. Learning isn't nearly as fun if you don't have a mission. And I doubt I'm the only one who feels that way. When Karasuma explained to us Mr. Suou's dilemma, everyone instantly agreed. Class E is speeding towards a new mission, comfortably on the train calmly discussing possible kidnappers, amd everyone was happily discussing strategy and possible suspects.

"Ritsu Kasanoda is apparently the son of some gang leader, lets add him to the list." Suggested Kayano.

"Mitsukuni Haninzuka is legendary when it comes to martial arts. We better keep an eye out." Sugino mumbled

"I bet Nagisa could take him." Karma said with one of his famous smirks.

"Do you want me to get beaten up?" I questioned "One on one, he would destroy me."

Karma paused and looked thoughtfully at the pitiful suspect list we were trying to put together before we arrived. "You know," He said, smirk transforming into a slight frown. "We shouldn't put together a list of suspects based on this. For all we know, Kasanoda is crushing on some cross dresser, and Haninzuka acts like a four-year-old with a sweet tooth." **(A/N: How accurate you are Karma…)**

"Well, without a list of suspects, where are we supposed to start? But I agree with Karma, let's add suspects based on their current standings and interests." I state and look at the stack of papers in front of us again. "Okay. Here's what we know. Students are going missing. They have no connection besides the fact that they all come from rich families, but at this school that's basically everyone. Our job is to protect the student and find the culprit." I leaned back my eyes looking out the window, eyes looking at the blurry image speeding by.

"We have multiple problems. One we only have information on the students." I tore my eyes away from the window to look back at Isogai, who had been quiet for most of the trip. "We are definitely at a disadvantage. We need to try and protect _everyone_, which is hard cause it's a big school, and there's only one class there to protect him. We also don't even know if the culprit is a student."

"Right." Karma said and stood up, leaning over for the suspect list and ripping it in half. "We shouldn't suspect people we haven't even met. The people on this list could just as easily be allies."

"KARMA!" Everyone shouted, pissed that after an hour of hard work was ripped up in seconds.

Karma gave them his signature smirk and sat back down.

* * *

I, Karma Akabane, was going to a prestigious school. To make matters worse, it was pink. Pink. Like, who in their right mind makes a school PINK! Nagisa felt my disgust, he looked up at me and whispered,

"First we talk to our client, the we'll worry about the pink school."

I look down at him and grimace. "I can't deal with a pink school." I stated.

Nagisa smiled and I could feel my heart pounding. God, I love his smile. Ugh! Karma snap out of it! You're staring! "Let's just go." He said, and I followed like the lost puppy dog I was. The hallways were majestic, and the rooms were gigantic. Th hallways twisted and turned as if their goal was to get all the students that went to this PINK school lost. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the fact that the school was pink. As Nagisa and I finally made it to the principal's office, we found the rest of Class 3-E waiting for us.

"Where were you guys?" Questioned Kanzaki

"Oh, I bet they were just having some _fun_," Rio smirked, putting emphasis on the last word, and I smirked along with her as Nagisa turned a bright red.

"Ahem." The class turned around, nearly forgetting they were in front of their client. "Well," the man started, eyes serious, contradicting the small smile that tugged at his mouth. "You know my predicament, and you know why you are here." His former smile faded into a firm line. "You will start school tomorrow, and I want you to get working on this mystery as soon as possible." His eyes looked down, as if he was guilty about something. "And I know I shouldn't prioritize my students, but I would like two have your top two assassins protecting my son and his club."

I looked up, smiled, and looked at Nagisa. "Looks like we're up." I smirked yet again, ignoring my wild heart reacting to the smile Nagisa was giving me.

"Well, after school, you two should report to Music Room 3 and join the club, and remember, keep them safe."

I stood up and walked back to the room me and Nagisa now shared.

* * *

**A/N: Is it any good? Or should I just stop? I know it's super short...**

**-OneRandomFangirl**


End file.
